My Blood's Cry
by ChaeKkyung
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your sworn enemy? What if in the end, you have to kill him? But...what happens when you find out that your life is connected to the one that you must kill? Killing him would be suicide. "We can't...we have to kill them in the end!" I shouted. "But how?" Dawn frowned. Dammit. Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first Pokemon fanfic to post and I'm really excited to start it! I've been reading OldRivalShipping fanfics and I felt the urge to write one myself! This is actually inspired by someone's fanfic on Kpop stars, but there are many changes and alters to this, so yeah...Anyways, I hope that those of you who read this story will support it and I will try my best to update every week or every two weeks!  
Anyways, this is a story supporting OldRivalShipping, ContestShipping, PokeShipping, and IkariShipping, so if you do not support these ships than please do not bash!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters except for my OCs!**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Mommy?" little Dawn of six years of age rested her head on mom's lap._

_"Yes, Dawn darling?" mom answered with a content smile as she stroked my youngest sister's hair._

A **smile** that would **never** appear ever again in a matter of minutes.

_"Why did you and daddy give us all the same Pokemon?" she asked as her Eevee poked her nose into Dawn's side._

_"Oh! I know!" I piped in as I stroked my own Eevee's fur. "Because Eevee can evolve into different Pokemon! Like mommy's Espeon and daddy's Umbreon! When our Eevee evolve, they will all be different...I think."_

_"That's right, Leafy." dad laughed as he patted my head proudly._

A **pride** that burned for us that would** never** shower over us again.

_"You learn quickly!" mom praised me with a bright smile. "Homeschooling is quite difficult, but it surely payed off, didn't it, Norman?" mom turned her head to dad with a knowing smile._

_"Yes, it did!" dad smiled back._

_"Oh!" Misty looked up as if she had realized something._

_"Yes, Mist?" dad glanced at my older sister who was a year older than me, which meant that she was nine years old._

_"Why do we have to learn at home? Why don't we go to school?" she asked with a small frown._

_"That-"_

_Just then, my younger sister of seven years, May doubled over and started to writhe in pain._

_"May..." I reached out for my sister, but was overcome with painful blows at my back and side._

_"For Arceus' sake! It's happening again!" mom frowned as she picked May up and set my writhing sister on her lap._

_Dad said nothing as he picked me up and held me close in his lap._

_"A-Are you okay?" Dawn asked with wide eyes as May's and my Eevees looked at the two of us in concern._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Why does this happen? This happens to me and Dawn too...and...well, it really hurts. At random times too..." Misty asked, having forgotten her previous questions at the sight of Dawn and I, her two younger sisters in pain._

_Dad waited for the pain to ease from May and I before answering Misty's question._

_"It's about time you girls find out about this." dad sighed after having exchanged glances with mom. "You four may be small, but if we don't tell, you may never come to know about this."_

_"Never come to know? Why?" Misty echoed with a frown as her Eevee also cried out in confusion._

_Mom's Espeon went over to May's and my Eevees and snuggled them close to her._

_All the other Eevees went over to their mother and their father, Umbreon joined in as well._

_"Yes." dad heaved yet another heavy sigh before continuing. "Do you remember when you four were brought somewhere in the hospital by a doctor when Max passed away?"_

_We all nodded gravely at the mention of our younger brother who had passed away only a month ago from a sudden illness...he was only three years old when he took his last breath on Earth._

_"Well, the doctors told us that they injected some sort of chemical into you four. Truth be told, your mother and I only found out what it really is today." dad explained._

_"What is it?" May asked in a soft voice._

_"A chemical that connects your lives with some other people." dad finished in a grave and serious tone._

_"Connects our-"_

_There wasn't a moment to spare as I was interrupted mid sentence by four gunshots._

One to dad. Another to mom. Third to Umbreon. And the last to Espeon.

_"Wha-"_

_"Mommy!" I cried out as I felt tears rolling down my face._

_"Eevee!" all of the Eeve cried out as they huddles around their lifeless parents._

_"Daddy!" May screamed as she rushed over to our lifeless father._

_"M-Mommy!" Dawn ran to mom with big fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks._

_"Daddy! Mommy!" Misty ran up to dad, before collapsing onto her knees._

_All of our tears fell into the red puddles that were formed from the blood mom and dad had lost._

_Just then, I felt a cold metal being pressed to my head._

_I looked up to see a man dressed in all black with a big red 'R' on the front of his shirt._

_"Die." he laughed cruelly._

_I glanced back at my sisters who were all frozen with fear._

They were **trembling.**

_They looked absolutely terrified and I felt a sudden sense of courage grow inside of me._

I** have** to protect them. I **must** protect them.

_"Kill me! Don't kill my sisters!" I shouted, facing the man in front of me with hard eyes. "I would give up my life to save them!"_

_Before the man could respond, there was a gunshot heard and the man in front of me fell limply to the ground._

_We all looked up to see another man in the same attire as the now dead man._

_He was obviously with the other man, but he also quite obviously killed his own teammate._

_"Wha-"_

_Before Misty could even finish her word, the man lifted the gun and pressed it to the side of his head._

_"No!" I gasped as I ran up and kicked the gun out of the man's hands._

_"Leaf!" my sisters all cried out as they watched the gun fall to the ground._

_"Leaf..." the man murmured as he fell to his knees in shame._

_"Don't try to kill yourself!" I cried out as I wrapped my arms around his arm. "You saved us!"_

_"But I-"_

_"Yeah!" Misty nodded as she walked over to the man and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can give up killing."_

_"And make the world more peaceful." May also walked over to the man and wrapped her arms around his other arm._

_"Thank you, for saving our lives." Dawn finally came over and placed her tiny hand on the man's head. "We know you didn't want to be part of this."_

_The man just nodded and started to weep._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

My eyes flew open and I bolted up to see myself in my own room...the master bedroom.

I heaved a deep breath and I realized that my breathing was ragged and unsteady.

My sudden actions must have startled my Espeon as she perked up and stared at me.

"Sorry, girl." I said between my heaves. "The same dream again."

Espeon whimpered a bit and nudged her head against my arm.

_That same dream..again. _I thought to myself as I got out of bed and went down the stairs on wobbly legs with Espeon following closely beside me.

"Good morning, Leaf!" Dawn chirped happily as soon as she saw me enter the kitchen. Her Glaceon purred to us in acknowledgement.

"Morning." I nodded as I buried my face in my hands.

"The same dream?" Misty asked as she placed my favourite yogurt with strawberries and cherries inside of it and placed a bowl of Pokemon food in front of Espeon.

"Yeah..." I sighed as I withdrew my hands away from my face and picked up my spoon to start eating my breakfast.

"Why do you keep having the same dreams?" May frowned as Flareon cried out in agreement with her owner. "It's not really a dream considering it really did happen in the past."

"Must be terrible." Misty frowned as she scooped up her Vaporeon into her arms and petted the said Pokemon's head.

"Tell me about it." I sighed again.

"Well, try and get over it soon." Dawn patted my back to try and cheer me up. "We have to go to school today, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." I frowned.

Over the weekend, my sisters and I agreed that it was probably for the best if we attended an actually school considering we have been taking online courses for the past ten years of our lives and would need education for the future.

"Sucks." May groaned. "Why did we even agree on this pathetic idea?"

"We can't just not learn anything." I pointed out. "We will be needing education if we want a roof over our heads."

"But mom and dad were so rich! We still have enough money to last us four a lifetime!" May countered.

"Just shut up." Misty scowled at May. "We also need to meet people...I think it's about time we meet people on a daily basis."

"But we already signed up for work!" May continued to whine some more.

She was right.

We did just get a job at a bar called Arceus. And the pay was actually very good, so education wasn't really necessary for putting a roof over our heads.

"Shut up!" Misty growled as she took out her mallet, shooting May a deadly glare.

"O-Okay..." May nodded weakly, before chowing back down at her breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, we are here to get our schedules." I bowed politely to the intimdating man that sat in the office.

"Your names?" he asked in a snobbish manner as his Persian looked down at our Pokemon in disgust.

"Leaf Green." I introduced myself before gesturing to my sisters. "This is Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz."

"Alright." he nodded, recognizing our names from a week before. "Here are your schedules. You all have the same classes as requested."

We all nodded in relief and took our schedules.

"Oh, you forgot something else." the man stopped us.

We all turned around slowly to see him holding out neatly folded...disgusting looking clothes.

"What **are **those!?" Dawn scrunched up her nose.

"School uniform, Miss Berlitz." the man answered in a slightly amused tone.

"UNIFORM!?" Dawn's jaw dropped before she marched up to the man and pointed her finger at the man in anger. "Listen **here**! I refuse to wear these...these...**garbage **that you call clothes! Besides, do you know how long it took me to design my sis-I mean my friends clothes? I absolutely refuse to wear these piece of shit!"

"Well, Miss Berlitz, I'm afraid you four have no choice." the man smirked.

"Listen here...um...what's your name again?" Dawn put her hands on her hip and thought. "I tend to forget people's names when they don't seem very important."

"Excuse me!?" the man stood up and glared at our youngest sister. "Say that again!?"

"I have to agree with her." Misty yawned and snatched away our uniform from the man's hands. "I also tend to forget unimportant people's names...so what **is** your name?"

"Unbelievable." he shook his head in disbelief before giving in. "Jack."

"What a boring name." Misty yawned again. "Well, we're going to go now...**Jack** so goodbye."

Misty dragged out an infuriated Dawn and May and I followed behind them.

"Bathrooms. We have no choice but to change into these shit." Misty sighed. "Get changed."

May and I nodded while Dawn just snatched her uniform out of Misty's hands and stormed into a stall.

The three of us looked at each other and just shrugged, and got changed into our school uniform.

"Whoever made this has no fashion taste whatsoever!" Dawn rambled as we all made our way to our first class. "This is so damn **ugly** and my goodness!"

"Glace!" Glaceon cried out in agreement.

"Just shut up." Misty glared. "We are going to enter the class so keep your mouth shut."

"Fine." Dawn humphed before we all entered the class.

One step in and we captured the attention of **everyone** in the class. Even the mysterious looking guys at the back.

"Oh, new students!" the woman sitting at the front desk stood up and smiled at us. "I am your homeroom and Pokemon history teacher, Katie. Are you four...sisters?"

"No." I shook my head before plastering a polite smile on my face. "I am Leaf Green, the other brunette is May Maple, the orange-haired one is Misty Waterflower, and the bluenette is Dawn Berlitz."

"I see." Katie smiled. "Class! These are our new students, Leaf Green, May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlitz! Treat them well and Mr. Oak, Mr. Hayden, Mr. Ketchum and Mr. Shinji raise your hands."

As she instructed, the four mysterious guys sitting at the way back raised their hands.

"Please take the empty seats in front of them." Katie instructed.

We all nodded and walked over to our seats with our Pokemon in our arms and bag slung over our shoulders.

I took my seat in front of the one with the spiky auburn hair and just as I took my seat and turned around to put my bag at the back of my chair, the boy winked at me.

I'm not the type to admit these kind of things but the four guys sitting at the back were **gorgeous**, so it was a bit hard to keep a straight face when the boy winked at me.

"Welcome, Miss Leaf Green." he smirked as he adjusted his black blazer that he wore on top of a rather nicely fitting white tank top that showed the faint outlines of muscle and abs. A player. Ugh.

"Hmm." I just hummed, unimpressed by his flirting before turning back to face the front of the class as Katie started the lecture.

School was going to feel rather long...especially since I had all of my classes with the four boys at the back, namely the player.

Kill me now. **  
**

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed because I didn't want to make it very long T.T it's always hard writing the first chapter without getting too carried away...Anywhooooo please support this story! Hope this first chapter wasn't such a letdown...I promise the story will get more and more interesting *wink* ;)  
Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Urghhh I'm sooo mad! I wrote like 450 words of the story yesterday but my internet went all bazooka on me so the story didn't save properly! T.T perks of being a fanfic writer...ha...  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please show your support through leaving a review, favouriting/following this story! Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I only own the OCs that are featured in this story!**

* * *

So far, my sisters and I have made it through three-quarters of the school day...First period we had Pokemon history, second period was Pokemon evolution, third was Pokemon training and last was physical education for trainers.

Right now, we were in P.E and let's just say...it was a bother.

"Okay, so we will be playing soccer today! For those of you that don't know the rules, too bad!" our P.E teacher, Matt roared with laughter at his own joke.

"Funny." Misty rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"We will have to hold back, so try not to make too many slip ups." I whispered to my sisters.

"Damn, you're right." May sighed as she glanced over at her Flareon that was in a big cage with my Espeon, Misty's Vaporeon, Dawn's Glaceon, the playboy who I have found out was named Gary Oak's Umbreon, the green headed boy who sat behind May, Drew Hayden's Absol, the purple haired emo guy, Paul's Houndoom, and the dimwit that sat behind Misty named Ash Ketchum's Jolteon.

Our Pokemon looked unhappy as the boy's Pokemon looked as though they were annoying the girls.

"There will be four teams! There are 32 of you, so each team will have eight players! Four boys and four girls! Luckily your class has an even split between boys and girls! Yay for no sexism!" Matt again roared with laughter at his own joke. "Team 1 will be Gary Oak, Ask Ketchum, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz! Get black pinnies!"

I held back a groan as I saw the auburn haired playboy walk over to my sisters and I with his boys.

"Don't try and bring us down, Green." Gary smirked.

"Let's see who will be bringing the other down." I smirked back. "We are more than capable of playing a simple game of soccer. My friends and I probably better than all of the guys on the opposing team."

"Confident now, are you?" he snickered.

"Not you..." Misty face-palmed as she saw Ash walking over to us. "Why do we need to have a thick-headed idiot on our team?"

"Hey!" Ash pouted. "That's not nice!"

"We will probably lose because of Miss Pinky over here." Paul jerked his head in Dawn's direction.

"Excuse me! I'm athletic believe it or not, so shut your face!" Dawn raised her hand in a 'talk-to-the-hand' sort of way.

"Let's just get the pinnies." I rolled my eyes at all the banter as I looked down at my baggy gym clothes. "I hope they aren't too big...the uniform is big enough."

"I know right?" Dawn walked over to my side to help me get the pinnies. "I think they gave us a large or something!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "The clothes fit perfectly on us."

"That's because you are boys." Dawn waved her hand to brush off his words.

"Well-" Drew was about to say something smart, but Matt interrupted him.

"First game is Team 1 versus Team 2! Kick each others' asses!" Matt fist pumped in a childish manner.

"Don't bring us down." Drew smirked. "Paul play goalie."

Paul just nodded as Drew threw the goalie gloves over to him.

"I will play defense." Dawn piped in.

"Same here." May nodded as she followed Dawn to the huge soccer field near the goal.

"I will face off." Gary shrugged as he grabbed Ash. "Ashy-boy will be offense."

"Then, I'll be defense." Drew nodded before he jogged over to Dawn and May.

"Guess we are offense." I rolled my eyes to Misty.

"I guess." she laughed.

Once everyone in both teams were in position, Matt blew the whistle to commence the game.

Gary was more athletic than I thought he'd be. Right when the whistle blew, he easily kicked the ball to the opposing team's side of the field.

I quickly ran over, easily outrunning the boys in the other team and started to dribble the ball. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all of the boys gawk at me as I pushed past all of them with ease.

Misty, Gary, and Ash spread across the opposing sides of the field, and I kicked the ball to Misty.

She ran with the ball twisting, turning and dodging all the other players of Team 2 before she kicked the ball over to Ash where he stayed open near the goal.

Ash got possession over the ball and kicked the ball with incredible speed and power as the ball went flying straight into the goal.

"Team 1 point!" Matt screamed as he started dancing around in excitement.

Gary ran over to me with a smirk. "Well Green, you're much better than I expected."

"What did I say, Oak? My friends and I are more than capable of playing a simple game of soccer." I said smugly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well then, don't get tired out and bring us down halfway." he chuckled. "You kick off this time."

"Sure thing." I smirked.

* * *

"I HATE THAT CABBAGE HEADED JERK!" May screamed as my sisters and I made our way to Misty's blue sports car with our Pokemon in our arms. "SUCH A FREAKIN' JERK!"

"Calm down, May." I rolled my eyes as I took the shotgun while Misty took the driver's seat and our younger sisters took the back. "At least the arrogant playboy doesn't talk to you."

"Oak?" Misty asked as she put her keys in the ignition. "I saw him flirt with you in all of our classes."

"Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest after I finished buckling my seat belt. "Such a bastard."

"At least you don't sit in front of an emo!" Dawn screeched as Vaporeon jumped onto my lap with Espeon. "That plum boy thinks he's Arceus or something."

"I guess sitting in front of a dumbass isn't that bad." Misty laughed as she drove away. "We should calm ourselves because we have to go to work."

"Oh yeah to the bar, 'Arceus', right?" I nodded. "We have to serve customers, so we should just forget about those guys."

"Fine." May humphed.

"Whatever." Dawn frowned.

"The owner seemed quite nice." I said, trying to break the heavy atmosphere. "She's young and smiles a lot."

"I think business would go well with having a manager like that." Dawn added, seeming to have calmed down.

"Yeah." Misty nodded as she focused on the street. "The bar isn't quite far from school either, so we don't have to rush after school."

"But our time researching and training gets lessened." I frowned. "Once we go home, let's research since that it top priority."

"Okay." my sisters answered in unison.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence before we pulled up into a cute looking bar.

"Oh!" the manager peeked out from the counter as my sisters and I walked into the bar. "You must be Leaf, Misty, May, and Dawn! Welcome! My name is Alice!" she smiled.

"Thank you." we all smiled back at the peppy older blonde lady followed by a Delcatty.

Our Pokemon exchanged their own Poketalk and walked off with the Alice's Delcatty.

"Where are they going?" Dawn asked as she watched our Pokemon follow after the Delcatty.

"The Pokemon have the task of entertaining customers, so Delcatty is going to show them how." Alice answered gently.

"That's a good idea." May nodded thoughtfully. "What a great way to keep customers entertained."

"Thank you, May. It makes me happy that you think of my bar in such a way. Well, let me show you around the bar and explain the tasks of being a bartender, waitress, and whatnot." Alice smiled at us. "Please follow me."

We all complied and let Alice guide us through the bar and explain each task, which we listened to carefully.

It turned out that I was to be a waitress for today along with Misty and Dawn whereas May worked behind the counters as a bartender.

Just before we were about to flip the closed sign to open, Alice sneaked up behind us.

"You girls forgot something." she said, startling Dawn.

"Oh Arceus." Dawn placed a hand on her chest, trying to recover from that shock. You'd expect more from an assassin, wouldn't you? Well, Dawn had always been the more gullible one being the youngest and all.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dawn." Alice widened her eyes, not having expected Dawn (who was closest to her) to get startled so easily. "Anyways, you girls forgot to change into our uniform and get prepped up."

We all tensed at the word 'uniform', especially Dawn. We hesitantly turned around.

"Oh my Mew! Those are so cute!" Dawn squealed as she ran over to Alice and inspected the uniform with glittering eyes.

"Why thank you, Dawn." Alice smiled proudly as she handed Dawn the neatly folded pile of clothing and a box before walking off. "I'm afraid I have to go and start opening up soon, so please change into these."

"We will!" May called after our manager before taking one of the uniform from the pile and draping it over her.

"It's...nice." I said as I eyed the rather tight fitting sleeveless black dress that had a golden zipper going down the front of it until mid stomach. The dress was quite short and was creased in the areas where the cloth met the zipper.

Dawn opened the box and saw golden pumps and a bunch of makeup in it.

"I can't wear something like that!" Misty exclaimed as she threw her hands up. "That looks so freakin' uncomfortable! I'm gonna die!"

The rest of us rolled our eyes and I tossed one dress to Misty. "I'm sorry but we have no choice, princess." I snorted.

"Dammit..." she huffed, but took the dress and stormed off to the change rooms.

"Let's change too." I sighed as I took a dress from the pile and followed after our older sister.

After changing into our uniform, we put on the makeup that Alice had provided us with and Dawn did our makeup like a picture that came along with the makeup that said, "This is the look that you girls should be going for! Love, Alice."

"I feel like...like...a slut." Misty sulked as she tried to cover her legs up by pulling down at the ends of her dress.

"No, we don't!" Dawn snapped as she finished everyone's makeup that was pretty smoky and had glitters of gold. "We look sexy and beautiful."

"Whatever." Misty rolled her eyes and touched her hair that had been let down from her usual side pony-tail.

"Let's go, girls." I sighed as I stood up and adjusted my dress. "We have to work now."

My sisters all groaned as they followed me out to the bar.

It's already been about ten minutes since we've opened and the bar was already filled with people drinking their hearts out and dancing to their soul's content.

"Welcome to Arceus, how may I help you today?" I went up to a couple that had come into the bar just now.

The guy raised his brow and started checking me out, his eyes scanning my body from head to toe.

I sighed exasperatedly. This has been happening too much...

"Oi!" I snapped, having lost my patience on the nearly drooling guy. "Eyes up here soldier!"

The guy perked up and straightened his posture, looking rather tense whereas the girl burst out laughing.

"Two red wines please." the girl said in between her laughter.

"Coming right up." I nodded as I jotted their orders down on the notepad that Alice had provided the waitresses with.

"That was harsh." a masculine voice chuckled as I waited for May to finish with the red wines.

My head snapped up to the voice and in Arceus' glory, there was Gary freaking Oak sitting at by the counter.

"Ew, why are you here, Oak." I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Well, I happen to be a regular at this bar, Green." Oak smirked as he rested his chin on his big hand. "The poor guy was only checking you out."

"He brought along a girl." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't really blame the poor guy for checking you out now, can you?" he winked. "I never thought that you or your friends were the type of girls to wear clothes like **those**." he nudged his chin to my outfit.

I rolled my eyes again. "Shut it, Oak-"

"Leaf!" May stormed out from nowhere. "You are taking bartender shift now."

"Um...okay..." I nodded slowly, not really understanding why May had appeared out of nowhere, red in the face from anger.

"YOU ARE HERE TOO!?" May shouted as she accusingly pointed a finger at Gary.

"Yes?" the said boy raised his brow.

"TELL YOUR CABBAGE HEAD **FRIEND** TO LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE I WILL ASK ARCEUS TO CURSE THE SNOB TO DEATH!" May yelled at Gary before storming out to serve the waiting couple their red wines.

"Okay then..." I mumbled as I opened the counter door thing and went in.

"Aren't you going to serve me, Green?" the stupid auburn haired jerk asked me in a snobby way as he raised his brow which he did a freaking lot, mind you.

"You can go rot in hell." I glared at the boy.

Oh boy, was work going to be damn frustrating.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you all found this rather long and boring...Haha  
Well, I hope you all liked this! If you did, then please leave it in your reviews and I will surely update faster with everyone's support! Thank you!  
Happy reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm actually really pissed...First, I wrote like half of this chapter and it doesn't get saved properly, then when I am 3/4 done the chapter, the file somehow got erased! I hope you all understand how long it took me to continuously rewrite this chapter...and this chapter has a lot of explaining too...I am so frustrated and I really liked how the story was going from when it was 3/4 done...*sigh* Not to mention that I caught a really bad cold for over a WEEK!...  
Well, I hope you enjoy this 164379548939th draft of this chapter and please show your support via reviews!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

To put it short, work was practically living hell.

That damned Gary freakin Oak wouldn't stop pestering me and flirting with me since I shifted with May from being a waitress to a bartender. That stupid playboy jerk even challenged me to a drinking contest! What kind of stupid joke is that!? A bartender can't get drunk! You're supposed to get the customers drunk!

And so, I tried that but of course that arrogant snob just had to have a high alcohol tolerance.

Why am I even thinking about that jerk? I should just focus on my research. Yes, my research.

I was back at home with my sisters inside the laboratory of our mansion. And yes, we have a laboratory...it comes with being raised in an assassin family, okay?

Anyways, the researching business that my sisters and I had discussed after school was this. We were researching more information on our parents and possible reasons as to why they were killed. Oh and that chemical that had been abusing our poor bodies.

"Hey I found something." I murmured as I picked up a contract type of paper.

"You found something?" Misty, who was the closest to me asked in a much louder voice than mine.

"Yeah, take a look." I raised my voice and motioned my sisters over

"What is that?" May asked as she and Dawn walked over to Misty and I.

"I think it's a contract." I said as I started to read the contract. "It says that dad was part of this assassin clan called the Rockets ever since he was 15."

"15?" Dawn's eyes widened. "No wonder he was so...assassin-like."

"Hey, look here." I disregarded Dawn's rather obvious comment and pointed to the bottom of the contract. "It says, 'I swear on my honor as a Rocket to stay loyal to the clan and never back down. If I ever betray the clan, I swear on my honor as a Rocket to take full punishment even if it means execution.'"

"Execution!?" Dawn screeched. "That's terrible!"

"Wait a minute." Misty pondered for a minute. "We obviously know that dad was a Rocket and we also know that he didn't like being a part of this clan...he didn't like killing."

I caught on to what Misty was saying and nodded my head vigorously. "Yes! That means that dad was executed! Don't you remember that the stupid man named Jack called dad a traitor? That means that dad probably decided to quit!"

"We need more information on the Rockets." May nodded.

"Yeah, like what were their whereabouts." Dawn added.

"Good idea." I nodded. "Let's go looking for the Rockets and for that chemical that has been injected and flowing in our bloods for almost our entire lives."

"Okay." Misty answered as she walked up to the bookshelf and started shuffling around.

We all followed her example and started to look around for any information that would give us leads to the Rockets or our chemical thingy.

After about ten minutes of searching around, Dawn found a huge book about the Rockets.

"The Rockets is an assassin organization/mafia that was formed by Lord Giovanni." Dawn read out loud to all of us. "The Rockets was formed to originally kill those who commited evil doings, but after Giovanni's son went missing, the organization went on a lookout for his son. During this process, there were more killing done from the organization who took the lives of those who seemed suspicious and betrayed Lord Giovanni. This earned the title of the Rockets becoming the world's most wanted and largest assassin organization. However, lately a lot of assassin organizations such as Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma have also been formed."

"THERE ARE MORE KILLING BASTARDS!?" Misty yelled out in surprise.

"Guess so." Dawn shrugged.

"So the Rockets are evil." I frowned. "That was already figured out when we found dad's contract."

"You know, this book was written a year before dad quit and got killed." May pointed out.

"So there could be a newer version of this book." I added. "But, there is no way we could get our hands on it. There has to be a change in the Rockets functions and stuff with the conflicting other mafias."

"That's pretty serious." Misty frowned. "Come to think of it, the times we have been attacked have been by really strange people wearing even stranger clothing that kind of looked like uniform."

"Uniform...so they could be a part of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic or Team Plasma." I thought aloud. "That's not good. We have been getting attacked a lot recently so could it be that these mafias are after us?"

"We need to find more information on the other teams excluding Team Rocket." May confirmed.

"I agree." I nodded. "Come to think of it, people wearing the Team Rocket uniform have been attacking all of us, but the other teams...the mafia that wears blue uniform have been attacking Misty, ones wearing red after May, the ones wearing black ones have been after Dawn, and the ones wearing ridiculous white uniform have been after me."

"Could it be that there was leak of information from Team Rocket and the other teams found out and have been after us?" Dawn suggested.

"But what would they be after?" I sighed. "This all doesn't make any sense."

"This means that we should find more information about the other teams." Misty said as she took the book out of Dawn's hands and pointed to a picture. "Look, the picture here identifies the other mafias. The ones wearing blue is Team Aqua, red is Team Magma, black are Team Galactic, and white...wow they really are ridiculous...it's almost funny! Anyways...the ridiculous white uniform are from Team Plasma."

"Well we have our leads now." I sighed in relief. "But we should think about the chemical. I have been thinking about this, but when dad told as that this chemical bounds our life with another...I think it means like physical injury is connected."

"True!" May nodded vigorously. "All we have been feeling that is really strange is physical injuries that were not related at all to our daily activities."

"So that pretty much means that our lives are in the hands of some other people and the other people's lives are in our hands." Dawn stated.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I nodded. "But when you think about the extent of our injuries, they are not some regular high school student injuries...even from a fist fight. We get deep cuts and wounds that could have been made by bullets."

A look of realization dawned on all of my sisters' faces.

"So...what you're trying to suggest is that our other halves could be related to one of these mafia groups?" Misty asked slowly.

"That only makes sense to me." I replied. "A regular high school student even those that exceed in sports and athletics would die from injuries that we get. Because we have been getting these types of injuries all our lives, it only makes sense for them to be assassins."

"I guess we need to keep our eyes open and try to lure information out of our attackers." Dawn sighed. "We need answers."

"I think we got enough information for today." I said as I took notice of everyone's exhausted faces. Even I felt tired, so it was only right to call it a night. "Let's go to bed. We need to go to school tomorrow."

"Why do we have to go to that shit hole?" Misty groaned as I opened the door to the lab to see our Pokemon all waiting patiently outside.

"Yes, we have to." I answered in a tone that left no room for arguments as my Espeon ran up to me. "I'm going to sleep now, so good night."

"Night." all my sisters responded as they picked up each of their Pokemon and went to their respective rooms to call it a night.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to find blood oozing out of my right shoulder.

"Dammit, when did this happen?" I mumbled under my breath as I checked my windows to see them firmly shut and locked.

Seeing how there weren't any signs of a break in, best guess could be that my other half did something pretty damn stupid in the middle of the night.

My Espeon sniffed the air in her sleep and immediately snapped open her eyes, having caught the scent of my blood.

"Esp?" Espeon looked up at me with worried eyes.

"I'm okay, but it actually hurts a lot." I gritted my teeth as I pressed my hand to my wound. "I should go treat this before it gets any worse or I cut it open even deeper."

I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that was numbing my entire right arm from shoulder to fingertips.

"Oh my Arceus!" Misty exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom in the main hall upstairs. "You're hurt too?"

"Too?" I echoed as I squinted in the dark to see that Misty's blue top was damp with blood on her left side of the stomach.

"I checked my room and there weren't any signs of a break in." Misty said as she slid her hand on the wall, feeling around for the light switch.

"Same here." I nodded. "I'm assuming it is our other halves."

"Dammit, they did some stupid shit." she cursed as she continued to feel around for the light switch.

"The light switch is here." May said as she limped over from her room to the light switch, turning the lights on for the hallway.

"Hey, your leg..!" Misty pointed at May's bleeding right thigh.

"Yeah, I heard your convo, so I guess my other half is limping around right now." May shrugged as she walked into the bathroom and took out our first aid kit.

"Hey..." I called out to my two sisters who were absorbed in treating their wounds. "If we are hurt...wouldn't Dawn be injured too?"

Misty and May widened their eyes in realization and we all rushed into our little sister's room, ignoring our injuries.

"Dawn!" We all yelled out as we opened the door.

In response to our yelling, Dawn bolted up into a sitting position with her eyes wide in surprise though sleep was still evident in her blue eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as May rushed over to Dawn and inspected her.

"No, but my back hurts a bit." she shook her head but winced a bit.

"Is it bleeding?" Misty questioned.

"Huh?" Dawn looked confused, then took notice of our bloodied clothing. "Oh my Arceus, are you all okay? Wait, am I bleeding too?"

May turned our youngest sister around and lifted the back of her shirt.

"No, there is no bleeding but it is heavily bruised." May sighed out in relief and pulled down Dawn's shirt before looking around our youngest sister's room. "No sign of a break-in in your room either, huh..."

"Only guess we have left is that our other halves did something really damn stupid." I grumbled as I brought my hand up to my wound with a wince. "We can't go to school in this state...let's just call in sick."

Misty nodded. "I'll call in sick...but let's focus on treating our injuries now..." Our oldest sister turned to look at our youngest. "Dawn, do you think you will be able to treat our wounds?"

Our youngest sister nodded, got off of her bed with much effort, and rushed off to the bathroom to retrieve our first aid kit and other things needed for proper treatment.

"I'll start with Leaf." Dawn stated as soon as she reappeared in her room. "Her wound looks the worst."

Misty and May nodded in agreement before I could open my mouth to protest.

"Don't even think about it." Dawn raised her hand to silence me before pulling me to her bed. "Sit." I rolled my eyes but complied.

After treating each others' wounds we all sat in a circle on Dawn's bed and got into a deep discussion.

"I think that we should definitely find our other halves." May frowned as she absently placed her hand over her wound. "It is clear that from these injuries, our other halves can't be regular civilians."

"I second that." I nodded. "Wounds like mine could even kill regular civilians. If my other half were to die, so would I...I'm assuming."

"That sounds just about right." Misty hummed in agreement. "I know we talked about this, but I really do think that finding our other halves would be a good idea...There **has** to be a cure to this stupid bond! Reason why we can't find a cure might be because we need to be **connected **with our other halves by, like...seeing each other?"

"It might have to come with some blood testing and other necessary observations." I thought out loud before meeting my sisters' eyes. "I think we should start locating and tracking down those teams that are after us and Team Rocket."

"It's the only way." Dawn added with a small nod. "If regular civilians can't take wounds like this, our other halves must be assassins or of some sort."

"Let's start our searches." I concluded. "We need answers, so we should research as well whenever we have the time."**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Has a lot of explaining and no interactions with our favourite shippings but please bear with me! Explanations and discussions are crucial to the storyline!  
And again...I know this update was super delayed but I was sick for like 2 weeks and had to rewrite this chapter 57482080 times so please understand! I will try to update the next chapter faster!  
Please leave a review of what you thought about this chapter and no flames or bashing! I am open to some suggestions but I am a little harsh on criticism. If the criticism is something I do not like, I'm afraid I WILL delete your review.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!  
Happy reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Back with a new chapter for _My Blood's Cry _with a shorter wait, correct? LOL wellp, don't have much to say this time around but please be aware that I have less than a month left until school starts again, so please understand that I will not have the same time I have now to update quickly, but I will try my best!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon T.T though it would be nice if I did...hehe**

* * *

That morning, we called in sick for school and pulled ourselves into research once again. However, I found it hard to concentrate with my aching shoulder, so my sisters forced me to sit at a desk and research there.

"This is ridiculous." I sighed as Misty brought a pile of books that had to do with Team Rocket and Team Plasma that she had found.

"No, it isn't." she argued back as she placed the pile on the desk. "We are doing you a favour."

"It's bothering **your** research." I deadpanned. "We won't be able to go anywhere if you and the others keep looking for your materials and my own."

"Well, we won't be able to go anywhere if our smartest sister injured or opened up her wound while trying to reach for a freaking book." Misty shot back with an eye roll. "Just accept our help and research."

"Fine." I huffed before turning back to my research.

So far, I had found out more about Team Rocket and Team Plasma that weren't very interesting or useful.

I sighed at my progress and flipped open the Team Rocket book that Misty had pulled out of the shelves of the lab.

The page I flipped to went to a page of notable members of the Rockets.

I frowned as I caught sight of a picture of four little boys. The picture was black and white so I couldn't tell the hair and eye colours of the boys, but I made out some distinct features of the boys.

The youngest looking boy had a scowl on his face that did not suit the age of the little boy and his hair went up to his chin. The second youngest looking boy had an arrogant look on his face and his chin was raised a bit high, but not too noticeable. The goofy looking one had a cap on with a wide smile on his face...needless to say that he looked the friendliest of them all. The one in the middle had his arms crossed with a smirk that looked somewhat familiar...

I brushed away that thought and marked the page as it tugged at my heart for some reason, but dismissed my strange feeling and eyed some pages that were on the desk that I had yet to touch.

Curiosity took the best of me and I grabbed the papers to read over them.

The picture of an Espeon and Umbreon caught my attention as I flipped the page over. "Psychic and Dark Eeveelutions=Psychokinesis and Telepathy for Humans", the title read.

I frowned at that. Was it possible for humans to gain psychokinesis and telepathy? The very thought was rather unsettling.

I read on to find out that if an owner of an Espeon and Umbreon get bonded in any sort of way, they could gain psychokinesis and telepathy.

I didn't really understand the science and logic used in this page, so I stood up, forgetting that my sisters would reprimand me for putting myself at risk of opening up the wound or further harming it.

"Leaf!" my sisters cried out, startling me.

"W-What?" I asked defensively, recovering the scare that they had given me.

"You're supposed to tell us when you need something." May sighed as she crossed her arms and made her way over to me along with the rest of my sisters.

"I need my laptop and I want to show you guys something." I stated.

"Your laptop's in your room, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"I'll go get it, so wait a bit."

"Oh, and can you get Espeon?" I requested.

"Um...okay." Dawn nodded with a confused look on her face. "I will tell her to come inside."

"What's this about?" Misty questioned with her brow raised.

"I'll explain once Dawn comes back with my laptop." I sighed as I heard my Espeon come into the laboratory.

"Esp?" Espeon called out in a slightly hesitant tone at being summoned inside of the lab for the first time.

"Hey, girl." I greeted as my Pokemon jumped up onto my lap. "I need you for research, but before I explain, just wait for Dawn to get back with my laptop."

Espeon just curled up in my lap and patiently waited for my youngest sister to come back.

"Here." Dawn rushed inside with my laptop in her hands, putting it on the desk as soon as she reached us.

"Thanks." I opened up my laptop and turned it on.

"What's going on?" Misty frowned.

I just pointed to the piece of paper that I had been reading.

Misty raised her brow once more before taking the piece of paper to read along with Dawn and May.

"Is it even possible to make a human have the powers of psychokinesis and telepathy?" Dawn asked after having read the entire paper.

"Apparently," I shrugged as I continued to type away on my laptop. "But the logic and science that is used in the paper does not make any sense. This requires further research...but the thing is we don't have my counterpart. The article states that we need another person and an Umbreon, but we don't have either."

My sisters all fell silent at that.

"It would be very convenient if your other half had an Umbreon." May muttered. "That would help so much actually..."

"Dammit, then I suppose it's best to conclude that we definitely need to find our other halves and maybe I could get him or her an Umbreon?" I bit down at my lip as I started to punch in complicated codes and symbols into my laptop in attempt to get my hands on the original information of this Epseon and Umbreon human theory thing.

My sisters continued to remain silent and just watched me type away on my laptop.

After long moments of me trying to hack into the original scientist that made this theory, I finally managed to hack into the scientist's computer system and look into his documents.

"Espeon, can you go get my USB?" I asked my Pokemon. "I will need to download all this information and look deeper into it later."

"Esp!" my Pokemon rubbed her head against my arm affectionately before she took off to my room to retrieve my USB.

"Let me look at that a bit." Misty said with her brow knitted together in concentration.

I nodded and scooted my chair back a bit so that she could gain better view of my laptop screen.

"Do you think that this research could be from the Rockets or the Plamas?" she questioned after having skimmed through the documents a few times.

"What?" I frowned just as Espeon came back into the room with my USB in her mouth.

"Think about it...the Rockets and the Plamas are after solely you, Leaf." Misty started to explain. "Why would they be after you? Because you have an Espeon? Because the link that you and whoever else that has an Umbreon can help their plans? I think those are very likely possibilities...Having abilities like psychokinesis and telepathy could be so useful in the assassin world! It would be top notch! Also, make sure you are able to gain access to this scientist again without him knowing that you have copied their valuable information."

I nodded, understanding what my older sister was getting at. "I see what you mean...makes all too much sense."

"Yeah," Misty nodded along with our younger sisters. "Let's dedicate this day to research, shall we?"

* * *

"We have to go to work?" Misty frowned at Dawn, who had went out of the lab temporarily to make a call to work.

"Yeah, no one else can cover our shifts as we are almost the only ones that are working at Arceus now." Dawn shrugged. "Besides, we could check some customers out and see if they are either from Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, or Plasma."

"Sounds a bit cliche and stereotypical." May laughed. "Assassins hiding in bars to look for their enemy there."

I also laughed at May's logic. "Aye, aye, and we are undercover secret agents."

"You made it sound like we are pirates or something." Misty shuddered. "I'd like to think of us as dark, mysterious, and sexy assassins that kick ass."

"That works too." I shrugged.

"Oh Mew, I hope that stupid Cabbage Head doesn't come back to the bar again." May groaned in realization. "Or his stupid friends that bother the hell out of all of us."

"Tell me about it." I grumbled as I thought back to the arrogant Oak boy.

"Ash is actually kind of nice." Misty shrugged. "A bit stupid, but nice."

"Paul doesn't even bother with me." Dawn chuckled a bit. "Though he does seem to be watching me."

I perked up at Dawn's words.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, looking over at me with concern in her eyes.

"Why is it that they are specifically watching us?" I pondered out loud, so that my sisters could hear my thoughts and my logic. "Why is Gary specifically bothering me? It can't just be from school...can it?"

Realization dawned everyone's faces as we thought back to the four guys.

"Come to think of it, they were way too good at soccer..." Misty mused. "Even that idiot and klutzy Ash could stay on his two feet and play."

"Their movements were rather sneaky and...well, assassin-like." May added.

I locked eyes with all of my sisters and nodded. "We should keep an eye out on those guys. Let's see if they appear at the bar tonight and if they do, try to get information out of them or do whatever to confirm their identities."

"Damn," Misty laughed. "Things are moving quickly and are making sense after being stumped for what? Ten years?"

"Tell me about it." May rolled her eyes and nodded. "Ten freaking' years for things to make sense...perfect."

"At least we have information now." Dawn said, being the optimist and youngest, she liked to look at the brighter side of things unless it had to do with clothes. "We need to start training and...I want to start making outfits again." she said the last part with her nose scrunched up. "I miss the old days even if it was like two days ago."

"Amen." Misty moaned. "Screw school."

"Whatever, let's get ready for work now." I rolled my eyes and stood up without much pain as my wound had healed rather nicely for the day of taking things easy with researching.

"Alright!" Dawn fist pumped and rushed out of the lab to her room, probably to pack her purse and stuff. "Hey!" she shouted from her room. "I just realized that we also need to prep up for work so come and let's get our makeup done!"

May, Misty, and I all groaned in unison before trudging off to our energetic and cheerful little sister.

* * *

Like we had all predicted, the four friends were in the bar, bothering the same sister as last time which meant that I was stuck with Mister I'm-so-awesome-and-you're-my-flithy-slave-who-shou ld-be-honoured-to-even-talk-with-me. Yep.

"Why are you even here?" I asked the boy in irritation, pinching the bridge of my nose as I always did when I was pissed or annoyed. But behind this question, I was actually trying to pry out information without seeming too obvious or interested in this arrogant fool who probably thought that I would worship his every step.

"Because of you, babe." he winked flirtatiously, despite his flirty and flamboyant manner, I had a feeling that what he had said was the truth...I mean he might be from one of the teams.

"Piss off, Oak." I sighed as I continued to pinch the bridge of my nose and breathing heavily to control my anger and not let it ruin my chance to get information out of him.

"No can do, darling." he smirked. "I came out all the way for you when I should be resting."

"Resting?" I raised a brow, wondering if he was resting because of an injury. "Didn't you go to school today?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Wasn't feeling to great in the morning, but I came out in my bad state all the way to see you."

"You seem perfectly fine, mind you." I crossed my arm and shot him a look before preparing a cocktail for another customer.

"You look hot preparing cocktail, bartender." Oak smirked as he watched me shake the thingy.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time with just one boy in my presence for about half an hour. "Why are you even bothering me? There are plenty of free girls that would be more than willing to accept your disgusting snotty behaviour."

"So you think my ways are 'disgusting' and 'snotty', huh?" he chuckled before answering my question. "Because you think of me in such a way that the other ladies in this bar wouldn't think."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, you interest me."

"Pathetic. Use a better pickup line if you want to impress me."

"You love it."

"I DO NOT!"

"Leaf, done with the cocktail yet?" May asked as she nearly ran up to the table with the green-headed boy from yesterday right at her heels. You could tell May was trying to outrun the boy.

"Wait." I sighed as I expertly poured the cocktail into a glass cup with ease. "Here." I handed her the glass.

"Thanks." May nodded as she took off again with Drew following closely behind.

"What the hell is he doing to my friend?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at Oak accusingly.

Oak raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry if my friends have taken an interest in yours."

I glanced up to see Dawn on the other side of the counter with the purple-haired boy, Paul just sitting there with a cocktail that she probably made for him. Then, the two busy sisters, May and Misty were rushing around the bar, giving everyone their orders with Drew and Ash at their heels.

"How lucky we are." I said dryly.

"Trust me, you girls are the luckiest."

Right. **  
**

* * *

**A/N: I know that there aren't as many shippings in this chapter either, but again...this was more of an explanation chapter. I will definitely put in more action and romance in this as soon as I can once I get most of the explaining out of the way.  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review for suggestions, thoughts, etc but please make your reviews relevant otherwise I WILL delete your review.  
Happy reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back with another update! Hmm...don't have much to say about this chapter other than to enjoy and leaving your thoughts in your reviews!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...if I did, I have said this over and over again but Leaf would be canon and so would all my shippings :D**

* * *

I was cursing under my breath as I prepared drinks and snacks for all the people at the bar, not because I had to work, but because Oak was watching my every move with intense eyes.

"Can you not watch me as I prepare drinks?" I snapped. "I'm trying to prepare drinks without feeling creeped out."

"You feel creeped out by me?" he chuckled before muttering words that I couldn't make out with the loud music in the background.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Never mind." he shrugged as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and calling someone.

As he made the call, his face turned harder and his eyes wandered around the room, landing on his friends and locking eyes with them.

He let out a deep sigh before hanging up and standing up while tossing a hundred dollar bill at my direction.

I raised my brow and picked the bill up. "You didn't even order anything," I commented. "What is this for?"

"For keeping me entertained and coming out tonight."

"I freakin' _work _here, idiot." I rolled my eyes but accepted the money nevertheless.

"Gotta run, darling," he winked at me before leaning closer to me and kissing my cheek with inhuman assassin-like speed.

I widened my eyes and rose my hand to slap him, but he caught my wrist and smirked.

"No need to get fiesty." he said smugly. "See you tomorrow at school." Then, he rushed away from me and ran to each of his friends before running out of the bar.

"Weirdos." I muttered under my breath as I wiped the table and handed out the last few orders for the night.

I glanced over to my sisters to see Misty looking rather perplexed as she shooed customers who were just lofting around the bar without any orders and warning the ones with orders that the bar was closing in ten minutes. May looked relieved to have Drew out of her hair and hummed happily as she wiped the counter like I was. In the way corner of the bar, Dawn was wiping the empty tables with an annoyed look on her face.

_Those boys..._I thought to myself, _They are so weird...but that Oak boy, sure was persistent and didn't give much information, but...I can tell that he is an assassin. His actions were sharp and clean but sly like an assassin._

I shook away any further thoughts about the boy that had pestered me all night at the bar, and focused back to cleaning the counter and putting cups, plates, etc away.

"Oh, you girls don't have to clean!" Alice came out of the back room with a little boy that looked to be around three years old in her arms. "I have a cleaner that comes in half an hour, so don't worry about cleaning up."

"Hello, Alice." I smiled at our boss. "Who is this?"

"This-"

"I'm Tony!" the little boy smiled a wide smile. "I'm three years old!"

I smiled at the little boy and walked closer to the two. "Hi there, I'm Leaf Green!" I said before looking up at Alice. "Is he your son?"

"Yes," Alice nodded as she affectionately patted her little boy's head. "I don't have anywhere to leave little Tony, so I usually have to bring him to the bar."

"Is that so?" I asked as I stroked Tony's chubby little cheeks. "Aren't you adorable?"

The little boy blushed at my words and snuggled closer to his mother.

"So we don't have to clean?" Misty rushed up after having successfully kicked out all of the customers with her scary demeanor.

"That's right." Alice nodded as my younger sisters all rushed towards our manager.

"Your son is so cute!" Dawn squealed.

May smiled a bit but her eyes were sad, no doubt thinking back to Max. Besides, Tony was around the same age as Max would have been if he was alive...

Tony squirmed in his mom's arms and reached over to me.

"You want me to carry you?" I asked the little boy to which he nodded to.

Alice looked at me apologetically before carefully placing Tony in my arms. "Actually, I have to take care of a few things, so if it wouldn't be so much of a bother, could you girls watch over Tony for a bit?"

"Of course!" Dawn answered as the rest of us just nodded.

"So me will be with you, Leaf?" Tony asked me as he looked up at me with huge eyes.

"Yes, Tony." I replied as I patted his hand. "Do you like being carried?"

"I'm a big boy, but when I'm tired, mommy carries me." he answered with an adorable and heart warming smile.

So for about half an hour, my sisters and I just played with Tony until Alice emerged back from the back room and thanking us for taking care of Tony.

"No problem." I reassured her. "I loved playing with Tony! I would love to take care of him any time!"

"Yeah, but I can tell Tony took a liking for Leaf." Misty chuckled. "Leaf and May are the best with kids among the four of us."

I just shrugged and laughed a bit. "It is fun."

"Then, would you not mind playing and taking care of Tony for some days?" Alice asked. "I always have to bring him to work and have no one to entertain him, so I usually can't get much work done. I will pay you for playing with Tony too."

"You shouldn't worry about paying." I shook my head. "Playing with Tony would be so much fun, so there really is no need to pay me. Oh, and I accept."

"Thank you!" Alice smiled in relief. "And don't be silly, you are taking care of a three year old! It's not easy to please a kid in this age and you are my employee after all!"

I just nodded, but made a mental note to not accept her checks or money somehow in the future.

"Well, thank you girls for everything today! Please be safe as you girls make your way home!"

"Of course!" May nodded, pulling out of her sorrow and smiling. "We will be seeing you tomorrow! Have a safe trip home yourself!"

* * *

I gasped as I entered the school to see our secretary sobbing.

"Excuse me, miss." I cautiously made my way over to the secretary. "What's wrong?"

"Jack was killed! In the school too! His pride and joy!" she cried as she broke out into a loud wail. "We can't keep this school running any longer! It's too dangerous! And too...too sad!"

I didn't know how to comfort a wailing secretary and it was clear from the silence from my sisters that they didn't know what to do either.

"If the kill was from inside of the school, wouldn't it have been caught on camera?" I questioned with a frown.

"No, the cameras were turned off for some reason." she choked out. "I don't understand why though! The cameras are always supposed to be on in case of a break in or of some sort! Jack insisted on it! I don't understand!"

The secretary was going hysterical and she swayed as though she were drunk, which she wasn't.

"Miss!" I grabbed on to her arm to keep her on her feet. "Perhaps, you should go rest."

"NO!" she screamed. "JACK! JACK! JACK!"

I sighed and let her scream out her feelings. However, I wasn't expecting her to faint on the spot.

"I'll get the car." Misty muttered as I sighed again and carried the secretary on my back.

"You girls go." I told my younger sisters. "Go home and I will look for someone else's help. You girls should go and research."

"Fine." Dawn pursed her lips and quickly followed after Misty with May.

"Hang in there, miss." I muttered before walking to the office.

To my shock, Gary freaking Oak stood at the office with a frown on his face, looking as though he was concentrating on something.

I ignored him and walked to the secretary's office to collect her belongings.

Oak looked startled to see me in the office, but quickly recovered and smirked in his usual flirty way. "Came to see me, babe?"

"No, helping this secretary who fainted from...shouting her lungs out and being an emotional wreck." I retorted as I took her purse and walked passed Oak with the secretary on my back and all.

"Do you have a drive?" he asked.

I felt surprised at the unexpected question. "Um...no."

"Well, come with me." he said as he took the secretary off of my back and hoisted her on his own back.

"What...?" I furrowed my brows, not believing that Oak was actually offering to help me.

"We should go to the hospital and leave her there." he shrugged. "She's probably just shocked."

"I guess..." I nodded, having no choice but to follow him.

I followed him out of the school to his green car that happened to be the exact shade of my eyes. I brushed that thought off and climbed into the passenger seat as Oak laid the secretary on the back seat.

I realized that I should call my sisters to tell them of my plans, and dialed Misty's number.

"Leaf?" she picked up after only one ring.

"Yeah." I answered.

"So you found someone to help you?"

"You can say that." I sighed. "I'm going to the hospital now and we are just going to drop her off at the hospital."

"You should check her phone for her contacts and tell them that she is in the hospital." she suggested. "That way she won't freak out when she wakes up."

"Yeah, I was planning on doing it." I replied. "Listen, go call Alice and tell her of our current situation. We should just help out now that we don't have school."

"Alright, I'll call her and call you later after we confirmed our new schedules."

"'Kay." I responded. "Hang up."

"Yeah."

I hung up my phone and looked into the secretary's purse for her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Oak asked with amusement laced in his voice.

"I'm not stealing or being a perverted creep like you." I retorted with an eye roll just before I pulled out a tacky iPhone.

I turned the phone on and like I had expected, she had a password.

I sighed and pulled out my laptop, and managed to unlock her phone.

"What did you just do?" Oak questioned this time in a cautious tone.

"Unlock her phone." I answered rather vaguely as I found her contacts.

I made a quick phone call to her sister and told her what happened to the secretary. She said that she would meet us in the hospital and thanked me.

"Your welcome." I answered coolly. "We will be seeing you in a bit."

I hung up before she could say anymore.

Oak chuckled from beside me as I shoved the secretary's phone into her purse.

"You, Leaf Green, are the most interesting girl I have met in my life so far." he stated as he shot me a flirtatious look at me.

I rolled my eyes and brushed off his comment. "Whatever, Oak. Don't bother me anymore now that school is closed."

"Don't count on that." Oak shot back in his annoying smug tone. "I know where you work. Remember that."

"You sound like a stalker." I snorted. "And please don't. I'd rather live my life without having to see your face ever again."

"Again, don't count on that, honey." he said with his signature smirk before fixing his leather jacket.

I just grunted and refused to respond to him for the rest of the ride.

"Oh Mew!" a woman that I assumed to be the secretary's sister came rushing up to us as soon as Oak and I walked into the hospital. "Thank you so much for bringing her!"

"No problem." I shrugged as I gave the woman her sister's purse.

The woman turned to Oak for the first time and gulped as she flitted about nervously.

"Y-You can leave my sister with me." she stuttered. "T-The doctors a-are coming right away!"

"Very well." Oak nodded as he put the secretary on a chair behind the woman.

"Will you be alright on your own?" I asked the woman.

She just nodded as Oak came back to us and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to which the woman looked slightly hurt to.

What a pathetic woman.

"We should get going now, babe." he winked at me before pecking me with the same speed he used last night at the bar.

I gaped at Oak and crossed my arms. "Not here, Oak." I warned, knowing that Oak was doing this because he didn't want the woman all over him.

"Fine." he pouted before turning to the pale woman. "We shall get going now."

We left the woman without a second to lose, mostly because I wanted Oak off of me as soon as possible.

As soon as we were in his car, my phone rang before I could say anything to the annoying playboy.

"What?" I snapped.

"Chill, it's just Misty." Misty's voice came from the other line. "I called Alice and she wants us to come to the bar for now."

"Okay." I answered. "You guys there yet?"

"We are almost there." she stated. "You should ask your helper to give you a drive."

"No thanks, I will just walk there or catch a bus." I protested quickly.

"Leaf, you should let whoever the hell you are with help you." she argued. "It's dangerous!"

Shit...she had a point.

"Fine..." I gave in. "Hang up." Before hanging up the phone before Misty could say anymore.

"Do you always end a phone call with 'hang up'?" Oak asked me, once again looking amused.

"Yes, have a problem, _darling_?" I hissed the last word with venom dripping at my every word.

"Not at all," he smirked. "It's kinda hot."

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the tenth millionth time of the day just from being around this jerk. "Don't get all horny on me."

This time, he rolled his eyes. "You going to work?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I snarled grouchily.

"Alright." was all he said before starting the engine and driving off to work with me.

Just damn great. **  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make this chapter have more OldRival in it, but of course it isn't much yet. I will try including the other shippings later on, but later on, there will definitely be a lot of shippy moments. *Hint hint*  
Anyways, please leave a review on your thoughts about the story so far! Try to make the reviews on the more positive side please! No bashing or flames otherwise, I will click the delete button!  
Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again! Back with another update! Hopefully, I can squeeze in a few more updates before school starts and lessen my writing time. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! They definitely help the progression of stories and leaving suggestions to the storyline or whatnot will be taken into consideration!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

"Oh Mew."

I nodded, trying to keep the smile that was itching at my lips down.

"So your school is closed?" Alice questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"That's terrible." she breathed out, still shocked from the sudden news. "I'm not trying to say that your sister is a liar, but I didn't truly believe that...until Gary and his friends also confirmed it."

I was felt an annoyed feeling flicker on my face, but I kept it down and glanced over to a stupid Oak boy who just casually leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I suppose, I will have to ask your sisters for a full time shift..." Alice informed in a regretful tone. "I have no workers and so I have to keep the bar closed until you girls are done school."

"We accept." I replied without a second thought. I mean, who wouldn't? Alice is such a nice and friendly lady, it was hard to not help her by any means.

"Thank you, darling." she smiled at me, looking relieved and more relaxed.

"Your welcome." I smiled back at the older woman.

"Mommyyyy!" a familiar voice echoed through the empty bar, capturing everyone's attention...everyone being Alice, the chef and Alice's sister, Jasmine, my sisters and I, along with Oak and his crew.

"Tony!" Alice frowned as her son threw himself to his mother's legs. "What did mommy say about shouting in a public place?"

"Sorry mommy!" Tony apologized in a rather non-apologetic tone, before turning to me excitedly. "Oh! Leaf is here! Will you play with me today?"

I smiled at the little boy and patted his head. "If your mother is okay with it..."

"Of course, I am!" Alice smiled. "Remember Leaf, taking care of Tony will also be part of your pay check!"

"No please-"

"Nonsense!" my manager interrupted me before I could protest any more. "You have no idea how useful it is to keep Tony occupied! I can help Jasmine with cooking and help around the bar now without having to worry about Tony."

I sighed, but nodded dejectedly. "I suppose."

"Thank you, hon." Alice patted my cheek before giving her son a warning glance and rushing off to the back of the bar.

"Leaf?" Tony pulled on the end of my shirt to capture my attention. "Who is this guy?" He pointed to Oak.

"I'm Gary Oak." the said boy introduced himself to the little one. "You are Tony, right?"

"Yes!" Tony nodded vigorously with a wide smile. "I am three years old!"

"Wow, you are all grown up." Oak chuckled, surprisingly good with kids.

"Hey, Gary?" this time, Tony tugged at Oak's shirt.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Is Leaf your girlfriend?"

I choked on...well, air at the unexpected yet childish question. Why the hell would I be Oak's girlfriend?

"No, she isn't." Oak shook his head as he threw me an amused glance before patting my back.

"Hands off." I growled as I regained control over my breathing.

"Oh," Tony cocked his head to the side. "Will she become your girlfriend?"

I nearly choked on air again at the question.

"No," Oak shook his head once more. "Do you think I should become Leaf's boyfriend?"

Damn him. He was obviously teasing me! That stupid cocky grin gives it all away...I hope he rots in the deepest pits of hell.

"Yeah!" Tony beamed. "I want to play with a cool person like Gary too!"

"You...want to play with _him_," I shot Oak a dirty look before looking back down at Tony with a smile. "with us?"

"Yeah!"

I sighed and glanced over at Oak with an expectant look. "Well...?"

He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Do _you_ want to play with me _that _much?"

"Sh-" my gaze flickered down to an excited Tony, before correcting my language. "Quiet, Oak. Tony wants to 'play' with you too, so I was inviting on his behalf, fool."

Oak shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Is that a yes!?" Tony asked, nearly jumping up and down from excitement.

"Sure is." Oak chuckled, patting the three year old's head. "What do you want to do, little guy?"

"Hmm..." Tony crossed his arms and pondered with a cute concentrated look on his face.

Oak and I only stared at the little guy, waiting for his response.

"I know!" he jumped up with his cute smile.

Oak and I shared a hesitant look before listening to Tony's wish.

* * *

"Yayyy!" Tony cheered as Oak came to Tony and I, who were sitting on nearby table.

"You that excited for ice cream, huh?" I smiled at the little boy sitting beside me.

"Yeah!" he nodded. "I LOVE ice cream! I like chocolate the best! What about you, Leaf?"

"I like cherry flavour." I answered.

"Oh!" Tony smiled, obviously recognizing my preferred ice cream flavour. "That's my second favourite!"

I laughed. "Is that so?"

"Leaf, are you going to have ice cream?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head as Oak came over and gave Tony his chocolate flavoured ice cream.

"Gary, are you not having ice cream too?"

"Nope," Oak answered as he took the seat across from me. "You can enjoy your ice cream. Don't worry about Leaf and I."

It didn't seem like Tony was listening. He was too busying licking his ice cream messily, getting it all over his mouth and chin.

"Tony, look at me." I said as I took the napkins that Oak had brought.

Tony looked up at me with confused eyes, but I ignored them and wiped his mouth clean.

After I managed to wipe away all of the ice cream on his face, I took hold of his hand that was holding the ice cream and showed him how to eat the ice cream without getting it all over his face.

"See? You can eat your ice cream without having it all on your face." I continued to help him eat the ice cream cleanly, knowing that he would forget how if I let go.

"Oh! You're right!" Tony beamed, letting me help him finish his ice cream.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I looked up to only lock eyes with Oak. I raised a brow and looked back down at Tony to make sure I didn't make a mess on his tiny face. "What you staring at Oak?"

"You're pretty good with children." I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eyes. "I'm impressed such a feisty girl like even you have a gentle side."

"Everyone has a gentle side," I rolled my eyes. "It's only the matter of who people show this side to."

"Hmm..." he hummed absently as he took out his phone and started to text. Probably a girl he picked up at the bar or something...absolutely disgusting.

I briefly glanced up to see his facial expression was far to serious for it to be smooth talking a girl...as a matter of fact, he looked almost angry as he listened to the person on the other line. He muttered a few things in a forced polite tone and sighed before hanging up.

"Afraid, I have to go now." Oak sighed again as he scooted his chair back and stood up.

"Oh...Gary, do you _have _to go?" Tony whimpered with big puppy eyes.

I saw Oak's face falter just a bit...good to see this guy is even weak to an adorable kid's puppy eyes, I guess. Proves that he isn't exactly heartless.

"Yep," Oak said in an apologetic tone. "Will you guys be fine on your own?"

I nearly growled at that. "I am 18, excuse you. I am an _adult_ and more than _capable _of taking care of a 3 year old and myself, thank you very much."

Oak just chuckled and shook his head a bit. "Expected that much from the feisty Leaf Green." It was hard to keep down the shiver that was just itching to go down my spine, but I wasn't going to give this arrogant guy the satisfaction of showing my vulnerability, I guess? Well, I wanted to make it clear that I was not a girl he could simply just toy with. "Well, bye, love. Later, little guy."

"Bye, Gary!" Tony waved, ignoring his nearly finished ice cream for a brief moment to say goodbye.

I ignored Oak and let him walk away from us. It was until he had driven off that I noticed that we had no ride back to the bar.

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath, making sure Tony wouldn't hear my rather bad choice of vocabulary for a babysitter. "Finish up, Tony. We will need to walk back to the bar."

"Alright!" Tony nodded and quickly chomped down the rest of his chocolate ice cream. "Leaf, can we go to the park before we go back to Arceus?"

I pursed my lips and thought for a bit as I threw away the ice cream cone that Tony didn't finish. "Well-"

"Please, Leaf?" Tony threw himself at my legs and gave me the puppy dog eyes he used on Oak moments before.

I couldn't bring myself to say no to such an adorable face, so I just nodded and gently took his arms away from my leg. "Come on, now." I scooped down and picked him up despite the fact that my shoulder wasn't fully recovered. I shifted Tony in my arms so that most of his weight was on my good shoulder.

"Say, Leaf...can I call you big sister?" he asked me on the way to the park. "I don't have a big sister and you feel like a big sister to me!"

I smiled. "Of course, Tony. You didn't even have to ask."

"Big sister." he tested. "Big sister, big sis, big sis!"

I laughed at his adorable childish behaviour.

Once we arrived at the park, Tony almost immediately jumped out of my arms and took off to the playground. I made sure to be a good distance away from him without invading his play time and making sure that I was able to keep tabs on him.

I enjoyed watching Tony enjoy himself and I didn't notice that we stayed at the park long enough to see the sun start to set. Oh Arceus, we must have stayed for _hours_!

I frowned and called over to Tony. "Tony, we have to go now!"

"Okay, Leaf!" Tony called back as he slid down the slide that was closest to me. "WEEEEEEE!"

I laughed at his excited little face as he rode the slide with the same wide smile from top to bottom.

"That was fun!" Tony giggled before taking hold of my hand. "We going back to mommy now?"

"Yeah, we're going back to your mommy now."

"Leaf, will you tell mommy that I ate ice cream and played for hours? Mommy is a bit mean, so she would get mad." Tony whispered in a child-like worried tone.

Alice _mean_? Alice was the nicest woman I have ever met! Of course Tony might think his mother is a bit 'mean' for setting a few ground rules and watching over his diet. Alice was far from _mean_.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice a person in front of me until I bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I hastily bowed at the man before excusing myself.

"It's alright." he shrugged before continuing on.

I walked on a little until I realized that the tiny yet strong grip on my hand was gone. My heart picked up and started beating wildly in my chest. Tony was nowhere in sight.

"Tony!?" I shouted, hoping to hear his cute little voice respond back with his "Yes, Leaf? What is it?" or anything to assure his safety. Unfortunately, there wasn't any response. "TONY!?"

* * *

Tony didn't know where he was.

He didn't realize when he lost Leaf, but he realized that he had lost sight of her.

"Big sis? BIG SISTER?" he tried calling her name and running through people, hoping to catch sight of his pretty babysitter. "...sis?"

Little Tony felt scared. He didn't know where he was and he lost his 'sister'. Of course he felt scared.

"SIS?" he yelled desperately. He was so intent on finding his sister that he didn't notice a huge drunk man in front of him.

"Hey!" the man exclaimed as Tony accidentally crashed into the big man.

"Oh! I'm sorry, mister!" Tony bowed. "Have you seen my older sister?"

"Your big sister, eh?" the man questioned with narrowed eyes, which only increased poor Tony's fear.

"Yeah!" he nodded. "My big sister is tall, skinny, pretty, has brown hair, and green eyes."

"Tall, skinny and pretty, eh?" the man's eyes shined with drunk glory. "No, I haven't seen her. Do you want me to help you, kid?"

"Oh yes, please!" Tony nodded, feeling relief wash over him. "Thank you, mister!"

The 'mister' didn't respond and felt rather excited to meet this kid's older sister. He was a man with needs. He felt rather happy to know that this kid's older sister might be able to help him with those needs.

"Hands off the kid." a low and familiar voice to Tony growled in the dark. "And I thought I was the bad one with the ladies. I haven't even had sex yet, but it seems that you want to use the kid as a bridge to fulfilling your adult hormones that should have died down by now. Also, Leaf isn't an easy girl. Even I have trouble wooing her, you know? How is an old fart like you supposed to get laid with her? That's a joke and rather offensive to a strong girl like her."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Leaf sure is one strong cookie, eh? I know that I promised that there will be other shippings later previously, but I need a bit more time until we get shipping fluffiness and joy...  
Anyways, please leave a review for this story! This story really does need more love in terms of reviews...  
Look forward to the next chapter and happy reading!**


End file.
